In Hiding
by Koneko-neechan
Summary: As Yellow muses to herself, she is completely unaware of the man so close to her, yet he feels he couldn't be farther.
1. In Hiding

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokémon, or Pokémon Special/Adventures. Seriously. SpecialShipping would have zero hints if I did, and GrantedShipping would be law.

**_In Hiding_**

Yellow looked up at the trees, the light dappling through the leaves and branches. It gave everything sort of surreal look, only being able to see the small slivers of sky, and even then only every once in a while.

How she loved the way everything looked. It was like the world was so tiny and connected, like anything could happen at any time. Almost like she could find anything in at a moment's notice…

Or anyone…

He'd disappeared so long ago. She knew he'd helped Silver, trained him, and made him a better trainer, a better battler. But, while she knew he'd been there, she hadn't seen him, and when she'd looked for him after they'd defeated that horrible man, who'd proven himself to only love to much, he'd been long gone.

The cave Silver had told her to look had been empty, every single time she'd searched it. Every single time, for two years, until she'd finally been forced to give up. She hadn't been happy to give up, she'd cried and mourned for months, but searching every day, then every week, and then every month, had just been too much. It had proved to be impossible to deal with all those heartaches.

Why didn't he want to be found, she wondered to herself. Why couldn't he just let her see him, just once more, so she could tell him how she truly felt? Yes, they'd faced each other as enemies. Yes, they'd both said some cruel words, and yes, she'd felt obliged to defeat him, to prevent his dreams from coming true, because his dreams had been a bit more than a little insane.

But, she knew more than anyone that facing a trainer in a battle helped you understand that trainer better. And, facing him, she'd felt the pain he'd felt, the sorrow, and his reasons. She'd felt how broken he'd become over the years. And… Somehow, someway, she'd felt a connection to him, to that insane man who'd wanted nothing more, or less, than to destroy her, and everyone she loved.

"Lance, I want to see you again. I want to speak to you again. And I want to tell you, that… Lance, I think I just might like you… Maybe like you more than a little, Lance…" She whispered to herself, looking up at the sky and hoping that one day they'd find each other, even without her searching. Someday she'd feel connected to him again.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't feel the presence standing only a mere foot away, on the other side of the tree. The presence hiding from her, staying silent as he too watched the dappling of the light. And when that presence left, she didn't think anything of the rustling of the grass as he walked through, before breaking into a sprint. She didn't feel his heart breaking into pieces as he listened to her speaking, thinking to himself that they could never be together.

But he felt it all, along with one certainty in his heart. He felt the need to always stay near her, always remain by her side, never straying too far, but never letting her know that he was there.

For he knew that he might just like her as well, more than a little bit. He felt that he might have fallen in love with the short blond girl who hid herself under a hat, and who was born in the same place where he'd been born. He knew that, but he'd never let her know.

He felt certain that their love must remain unrequited, else it tear both of them apart. They were two different, like fire and ice. They could never, ever be together. No matter how much either of them wanted it.

And how he wanted it.

_**A/N**: This little fic has been sitting in my computer since last year, completely forgotten, until I found it as I saved a new fic. The new fic still needs some work and editing, but I decided that, even though this one isn't completely editied, might as well finally let it see the light of day. Enjoy~


	2. In Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Pokémon Special/Adventures. I also do not own Pokémon games, the anime, the card game, or anything of the sort. None of it is mine. Except, occasionally, in my dreams.

_**In Dreams**_

Yellow smiled, feeling the wind in her hair, the droplets of sprinkling rain on her face, and the strength underneath her body. The power of the wings as they flew through the air was amazing, the sound, the push of air, the look as the muscles worked. She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips, but was silenced after a moment when she felt strong arms on her hips, holding her closely.

"If you let go, you might fall." She heard a low male voice whisper in her ears, and shivered as she placed her hands back on the creature she was flying on. "Good girl." The voice whispered, and she nearly fainted from it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in response, hoping he couldn't hear the crack in her voice or feel the shiver of her body.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He said, chuckling lowly as he took his hands back, presumably to rest them on the creature as well. She couldn't help feeling a bit of sorrow and displeasure at the loss of his touch, but didn't say anything. If she did, he might make them land, or worse, laugh at her and never let her ride with him again.

"Okay." She squeaked out, stroking the yellow body softly, though still keeping at least one hand on holding onto it at all times. She didn't want to fall, or worse, have him scold her again, but yell instead of whisper. "Say… Why did you decide to let me ride him, anyway? I thought you didn't like anyone riding him except you." She asked, trying to look back, but unable to see him.

"Do you even have to ask that, silly girl?" He chuckled, the smile clear in his voice. "I wanted you to ride him for one simple reason. You've earned my respect, my trust, and my love. There would be no other reason that would satisfy me, or Dragonite. No other reason for us to be near you."

"Love?" She asked, turning around, but still unable to see him. She couldn't figure out where he was, but she knew by the sound of his breath he was still near her. She wanted to see his face, though. She wanted to know what his face said as he admitted his love.

"Yes. Love." He said, though still out of her vision. "Yellow, I love you. I really, truly do. That's why I am hiding from you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Hiding from me… It's hurting me more." She said, her voice soft in sorrow. "Just let me see you. I need to see you." She whispered, her voice sounding broken, even to her own ears.

"I can't let you see me. I don't want to hurt you." He repeated. "If you saw me… It might destroy your life. It might destroy you." He said, sounding almost as broken as she felt.

She turned around completely, unable to see him still, and searched the Dragonite. It was all too confusing, all too horrible. Why couldn't she find him, when she could still feel his breath?

It was then that she realized just what was happened, and felt herself falling through the sky at a breakneck pace. She screamed it fear as she saw the ground approach her, faster and faster, and woke only a moment before she hit the ground. She gasped for air, sweating and panting, and only calmed when she felt a body besides her, and heard a soft, male groan.

She looked down at her partner, and sighed softly. This wasn't the man she'd been dreaming of, or the man she really loved. After years, she'd settled with another, and sometimes that hurt her more than she could explain. But she wouldn't leave the dark haired male beside her.

At least not until she met up, once again, with the red haired man she truly loved.

She could settle, until that day. Even if her dream and broken her heart into a million pieces, and made her question, at least for the moment, if she'd ever met up with her love, she could settle.

For, Yellow knew that Red was no Lance. But she also knew he loved her, and, at least for the moment, wasn't hiding from her. That was all she could ask for, at the moment. To settle, and to wait.

**A/N:** I knew it took a long time for me to write this, and I apologize, but I had trouble getting an idea that worked out right. I hope this idea worked out well. I liked it better than the first three drafts, at least. Hopefully the next chapter is easier for me to write and put online…


End file.
